There exist many different ways to propel watercraft. One way is to use what is known as a jet propulsion system which is powered by an engine of the watercraft. The jet propulsion system typically consists of a jet pump which pressurizes water from the body of water and expels it through a venturi as a jet rearwardly of the watercraft to create thrust. Usually, a steering nozzle is pivotally mounted rearwardly of the venturi. The steering nozzle is operatively connected to a steering assembly of the watercraft which causes it to turn left or right to redirect the jet of water and thereby steer the watercraft.
To be able to move in the reverse direction, the jet propulsion system of these watercraft are usually provided with a reverse gate. The reverse gate is movable between a stowed position and a reverse position. In the stowed position, the reverse gate does not interfere with the jet of water coming from the steering nozzle, thus allowing the watercraft to move forward. In the reverse position, the reverse gate redirects the jet of water coming from the steering nozzle towards a front of the watercraft, thus causing the watercraft to move in a reverse direction. The reverse gate is typically manually activated by the driver via a lever positioned near the driver. Cables and linkages are used to connect the lever with the reverse gate. In some watercraft, the lever is electrically connected to an electric motor which moves the reverse gate between its various positions.
Some watercraft are also provided with a variable trim system (VTS) which allows the adjustment of the orientation of the watercraft (about a laterally extending axis) with respect to the water as the watercraft is moving. In one type of VTS, the steering nozzle is gimbaled and can pivot about a horizontal axis to redirect the jet of water slightly up or down to adjust the trim. A VTS can be mechanically or electrically activated. In mechanical versions, a finger activated lever on the steering assembly is connected to a push-pull cable linked to the gimbal. The lever causes the cable to push or pull on the gimbal and thus rotate the steering nozzle in the desired direction. In electric versions, an electric motor is operatively connected to the gimbal so as to rotate it to obtain the desired position of the steering nozzle. Buttons located near the steering assembly send electrical signals to the electric motor to control the position of the steering nozzle.
Although a VTS and a reverse gate are often both provided in jet propulsion systems, each is provided with its own independent mechanism and actuation system. This can lead to increased complexity and increased cost due to the number of parts necessary. Also, the space available around a jet propulsion system is typically minimal and providing two separate mechanisms (one for the VTS and one for the reverse gate) can prove difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a watercraft and a jet propulsion for a watercraft which has a VTS and a reverse gate which does not require two independent mechanisms and actuation systems.